To provide better access to N.I.G.M.S. and other N.I.H. grantees to a multiuser electron microscopes in order to facilitate achievement of their scientific goals. To provide expert technical assistance in working out the best or most useful methods applicable to their respective project. To provide ancillary equipment to facilitate preparation of samples and analysis of electron micrographs to provide quantitative data.